Think Before You Speak
by x l p e r f e c t l x
Summary: What if 1 little thing you said changed everything? Please read and review!
1. Think Before you Speak 1

**Monica and Chandler are famous. Chandler's a movie star. And Monica is on a hit television show. They know Ross, Phoebe, Rachel and Joey. Rachel and Ross are together. And umm pretty much it. I apologize for the title.. I hate naming things. I'm so bad at it lol. I hate it so much. I wish I could name everything untitled wiht numbers hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters**

* * *

Chandler opened the door to the dark cold room. He didn't want to disturb Monica so he quietly put down his bag and quietly walked to the bathroom. The lights turned on and he saw Monica sitting up in bed looking very tired. "Hey sweetheart." He smiled and walked over to her and pecked her on the lips. "I'm sorry.. I really didn't want to wake you up." 

"I thought you were supposed to be here a couple hours ago." She said leaning her head against the headboard and held his hands.

"I know.. but the flight got delayed and then we decided to get something to eat. I'm sorry I didn't call."

"It's ok." Monica smiled and kissed him. "I'm so tired." She said with a yawn.

"Go back to sleep. I'll be in bed in a couple minutes." He kissed the top of her head and walked to the bathroom. A couple minutes later he came back and turned the lights off. He slid into bed next to Monica and wrapped his arms around her.

"How were the interviews?"

"Same as usual." Chandler said tightening his arms around her. "They kept asking me when we were going to start a family." He said giving out a small laugh. He noticed a silence and wondered what she was thinking.

"When are we going to start a family?" Monica asked turning on the lights.

Chandler squinted. "Monica.. we already talked about this."

"We talked about it like a year ago."

"And we said a couple years."

"No you said next year."

"Monica we're busy we can't have kids right now."

"Chandler we're in a business where we can take our kids to work."

"We're not ready."

"Chandler come on! I really want a baby."

"Well I don't."

"We've been married for almost 4 years now Chandler. You keep saying next year and now your saying in a couple years! Chandler I don't want to wait a couple more years before we can start a family!"

Chandler ran his fingers through his hair. "Monica I have a lot of things lined up for the next couple of years!"

"So what? Your work comes before family?"

"I'm busy and so are you!"

"That doesn't matter!"

"I barely see you! How the hell are we supposed to start a family?"

"We'll get it together before the baby comes!"

"Monica just shut up about this!"

"Maybe I should just find someone who actually wants a family!" Monica yelled.

"Maybe you should!" Chandler yelled back.

Monica looked at Chandler a little shocked.

Chandler banged his head against the headboard. "Sweetie I didn't mean that."

"Yea you did." She whispered.

"Monica I love you." He said trying to pull her into a hug but she pushed him away.

"I'm going to sleep." She sighed turning off the light as she lay down.

"I love you." He whispered and waited for a response. He sighed when she didn't respond and turned over.

* * *

Chandler watched Monica cross the living room and into the kitchen without even glancing at him. She hadn't really talked to him since that night they had a fight which was about 4 days ago. She would say little things to him like excuse me if he was in her way, or if she couldn't find something or he couldn't find something. When she got him food or made him food. But other then that .. nothing. He couldn't stand the silence. He hated it so much. He hated her being so mad at him. "Baby." 

Monica didn't respond. He could hear the sound of her Jimmy Choos against the marble floor.

"Monica." He heard them stop and then go again. He sighed and looked down at the script he was reading.

"What?" She asked coming into the living room.

"Please talk to me. "

"I'm talking to you right now. What?"

"Sit with me.. talk to me... please don't be mad at me."

"I'm busy."

"What do you mean you're busy what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna go have lunch with Rachel."

"Cancel.. have lunch with me. Baby please.. I'm so sorry. How many times do I have to say it?"

"I have to go." Monica looked at him and sighed. She turned around and walked away.

Chandler threw the pen and the script onto the coffee table and ran his fingers through his hair. She still wouldn't forgive him. He gave her flowers and chocolates. He bought her a necklace. Nothing. Nothing worked. She always gave into the jewelry but not this time. What did he have to do? He didn't understand why she was this mad at him. It's not like he cheated on her or anything. He shook his head and went back to his script. He sat on the couch reading his script for about 2/3 hours. He looked up when he saw a white plastic bag set down on the table.

"I got you some food." Monica gave him a tiny smile and put a napkin on top of the bag.

"Thank you sweetie." He smiled. Even though her smile was almost not there it was beautiful. It was a smile. That smile meant that she was on her way to forgiving him. "I love you."

Monica nodded. "What do you want to drink?"

"Water."

"Ok." Monica nodded and went into the kitchen. She came back and placed a water bottle onto the table.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"Want some?"

Monica shook her head. "I'm full."

"Wanna sit down and read this script with me?"

"I have some things to do right now.."

"Monica tonight's my last night home. I'm not gonna be home for another 2 weeks."

"I know." Monica said softly and walked away.

He hated going away when she was mad at him but whenever he came home Monica always forgave him.

* * *

"I'm leaving." Chandler said walking into Monica's big walk in closet where she was putting on some earrings. 

She looked up and finished putting on her earrings.

Chandler sighed.

Monica stood up and walked over to him. "Have fun." She smiled and fixed his black collared shirt.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll miss you babe."

She smiled and kissed him.

He smiled even bigger and kissed her back moving his hands further down.

She giggled and moved his hands up.

"Thanks for forgiving me before I left."

"I know how you hate leaving when I'm mad." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you even more."

She smiled and hugged him. "Bye. Call me when you get there ok?"

"Ok." He whispered and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you." She took his hand and walked him to the door.

**

* * *

**

**How was this? I hope you at least liked it a little hehe. Please review. Thank you for reading hehe.**


	2. Think Before you Speak 2

Chandler walked out of the bathroom of his hotel penthouse. He grabbed his phone off a table. He pushed some buttons and plopped down on the couch. "Hey sweetie." He smiled.

"What?" Monica said sounding a little pissed.

"What's wrong?" He asked putting his feet up on the couch so he could lie down.

"Nothing. What do you want?"

"Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad. I'm getting my make up done so I have to be on the set in like 3 minutes. So what?"

"I just wanted to talk. Jeez... I can't talk to you without having a purpose or something."

"I told you I was busy today. I thought you have work."

"I'm taking a break right now. I thought I'd talk to you since this might be my only free time to do so."

"What day are you coming home?"

"I told you this 50 times Monica! Next week!"

"You don't have to yell."

"You started it."

"I was just asking a question."

"Yea a question I've answered a million times!"

"Fine whatever. Bye." Monica hung up.

Chandler shut his cell phone and threw it on the table. Monica was mad. Ever since he went to New York all they did was scream at each other over little things when he or she would call. He ran his hands through his hair and closed his eyes. It was the first time since he was in New York that he had a free moment to himself and he thought he'd talk to Monica but that didn't work out too well. He grabbed the phone off the table and called her again.

"What!"

"Why are you pissed at me?"

"I'm not pissed. Chandler I have to go."

"Monica!" Chandler could hear a man in the background call her name. It was probably the director.

"I'll call you in an hour."

"I'm busy in an hour." He said sitting up.

"Well I'm busy right now."

"It's my only free time."

"What the hell do you expect me to do drop everything for you?"

"No. But I'm telling you this is my only free time."

"Well I'm not free right now."

"I really want to talk to you."

"MONICA! We need you on set!"

"How many times do I have to tell you Chandler? I'm busy right now!"

"Fine. But this is the last time you're talking to me for another week."

"Fine. Bye." Monica said and hung up.

Chandler sighed and called her back. But this time he got her answer machine. He hung up and threw his phone in his pocket and left the room.

* * *

"Hey." Chandler smiled and sat on the chair across from Joey.

"Hey." Joey nodded. "I got you a beer."

"Thanks man." Chandler took a sip of his beer.

"You ok man?" Joey asked taking a sip of his beer. "You seemed a little pissed earlier."

"Monica and I are fighting again."

"What has gotten into you guys? I mean you guys have been fighting a lot lately."

"I kn.." Chandler's phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hi.." Chandler said and sipped his beer. 'Monica.' he mouthed to Joey.

"Oh." Joey nodded. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." He whispered.

Chandler nodded. "What's up?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm about to have dinner with Joey."

"I thought you said you weren't free and that was the only free time you had."

"Yea.. well I have to eat."

"Whatever."

"Why are you even calling if you knew I had no free time?"

"Because you were lying. If you didn't want to talk to me you could've just told me that." Monica hung up.

Chandler looked at his phone and called Monica back.

"What?"

"What the hell! Why are you pissed at me?"

"Because you lied to me!"

"I didn't lie! I might have over exaggerated but no I didn't lie."

"Whatever."

"You've been like this all week Monica. I'm sick of it."

"You're sick of me? Of our relationship what?"

"I'm sick of you acting like a bitch!" Chandler yelled causing people to look at him. Monica hung up on him. He looked at his phone and closed it. He got up and walked towards the door with Joey following closely behind.

"Hey man is everything ok?"

"Yea.. " He said walking really fast.

"Everyone heard that."

"I'm really sick of all this crap Monica's giving me."

"I'll throw a party tomorrow night."

"Ok."

"So we'll just invite a lot of people lots of drinks. It'll be cool.. get your mind off of Monica and all of that."

"Yea." Chandler nodded. "She's pissing me off so bad right now." Chandler said through his tight mouth.

"Let's go to my place. We'll order pizza."

"Alright."

* * *

"Hey Ross." Monica said walking through the doors.

"Hey Monica.. what are you doing here?" He asked putting down his beer.

"Joey told me he was having a party."

"I know I... You said you couldn't come."

"Yea.. but I thought maybe Chandler and I could work things out and stop fighting." She smiled. "Where is he?"

"In Joey's room. B.."

"Oh ok." Monica smiled and headed towards the room. There were a lot of people. She looked through the tiny opening of Joey's room.

"You... youuuu... Youu know what Joe?" Chandler said obviously very drunk. He was sitting on the floor beside Joey's bed.

"What man?"

"I... I... I lllooo.." He began to laugh. "looooveee burrr burrr."

"Man how many beers have you had?"

Chandler counted the bottles on the floor of Joey's room. There were about 7 bottles which he had finished. He began to count the bottles on his fingers. "THREE!" He said out loud and began to laugh and drink the bottle in his hand.

Joey grabbed the bottle away from him. "I think that's enough for you man."

"WHAT?" Chandler grabbed the bottle back. "You. YOU can't tell me what to do. DO. You're Joey. JJJJ JJ Joey. M." He laughed some more. "Moonica... Monnnnica tells me whaaat to.." He sipped some of his beer. "To doo! MMoonica.. MMMMooonnIcaaa is preeeetttty.. VERY PREETTTYY Joey."

"Yes she is. You're a lucky man."

Monica smiled and was about to open the door.

"But you know what Joey?" Chandler slapped Joey's leg.

"What?"

"Sheee's meaan. Mooonica's a... a..." Chandler tried really hard to think. "A.. A BITCH! Yea.. she's a a bitch! She she always yells at me." Chandler said squeezing Joey's leg really hard. "Shee cleeans aaaalll the time! She.. she.. waants kids and and shee wannts kids.. and and shee yells all the time about kids! We don't have kids Joe!" He said slapping his leg really hard.

"Hey!" Joey said moving away from him. "Hey.. I think you need to calm down ok."

"Elizabeth... You . YYOUU reemember her? She was prettty too. Shhe looved me. She she wanated me. Yea. She shee waantted mmee. But I picked her. Mooonica.. The lady who AALLWWAAYS yellsss at me Joey.! Why? Liza.. beth don't want kidsss. She she.. I should have married her. She's.. she's prettty too. Now.. NOW I'm stuuuuck with MMooniicaa. I don't like her anymore." Chandler laughed. "She yellls a lot.. she cleans too. Elizabeth doessn't clean. She's a good kisser. I wish I could kisseerr again."

"When did you kiss her?"

"Beefforee Monica." He threw his bottle on the floor. "I need more burrr!" Chandler said standing up.

"That's enough. I think you should stay in here. This party wasn't for you to get drunk it was for you to get your mind off of Monica."

"It it iss off of to Monica! She's gone. I don't.. I don't neeedd her. She's a yeeellerr.. Bad kisseer." Chandler stumbled towards the door and opened it.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. I know that a lot of you are thinking he wouldn't say that.. he was drunk.. drunk people say crazy things. Thank you for the reviews. Please review this chapter. Thanks.**


	3. Think Before you Speak 3

Chandler woke up not able to open his eyes. It felt like there were 50 pound weights on both his eyelids. When he finally opened them everything seemed brighter then usual.

"Oh no he's awake hold on." Joey said handing Chandler the phone. "It's Ross.

"What does he want?" Chandler mumbled.

"He wants to know where Monica is."

"Hello." Chandler said holding the phone up to his ear which hurt really bad.

"Where's Monica?"

"At home where else?"

"No she's not. "

"What are you talking about Ross? Monica's at home. It's 7:30 over there. She's probably still sleeping."

"She's not home. She was here last night. Why aren't you with her?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Chandler said sitting up hurting even more.

"Monica came to talk to you last night... ring a bell?"

"No. I didn't see her all night. In fact... I haven't seen her all week. I was with Joey all night."

"Well she went to look for you last night and that was all I saw of her."

"I'll call her." Chandler said hanging up. "What the hell is he talking about? Monica's at home." He said dialing his house phone number. He listened and hung up when he heard the answer machine. "Did you see Monica?"

"No. "

Chandler moaned. "I have a hang over."

"Really?" Joey said sarcastically.

"How many did I have?"

"9. Well.. 8 and half. I poured the other half on yourself when you were dancing on my bed."

"And you didn't stop me?"

"No. It was pretty damn funny." Joey laughed.

"Did anyone see?"

"Nope just me." He laughed even more.

"What else did I do?"

"Nothing really. You passed out after that. But before that you were rambling on about Monica."

* * *

Chandler dropped his bags on the floor in the foyer. He plopped his keys on a glass table and walked around the first floor of his house looking for Monica. He was told that she had finished her work for the day. He quietly walked up the stairs and into their bedroom. He had finished work early and really wanted to get home to Monica to talk about things since she wasn't answering any of his calls. He looked around the bedroom and couldn't find her. He walked out and went into his and Monica's office. He found Monica sitting outside on the balcony. He walked over to the window and watched her. She was hugging her legs and wearing one of his sweatshirts which was way too big for her and a pair of jeans. Her hair was up in a messy bun. He opened the door causing her to jump. "Hey."

"Hey." She said wiping the tears off her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Same question I was gonna ask you." He said sitting next to her.

She looked at him as though she were going to burst into tears.

"I umm.. finished my work.. you won't answer my calls." He waited for a response and moved closer to her.

"I have to go." Monica said getting up.

Chandler tugged on the sweater making her sit. "We need to talk."

Monica looked down at the sweatshirt. "I'm tired."

"Mon.." He put his finger on her chin. "Sweetie what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She whispered.

"Sweetie tell me. Why are you crying?"

She shrugged and played with the bottom of the sweatshirt.

"I love you." He whispered kissing her cheek. He didn't move as he saw tears slide down her cheeks and touch his lips. "Hey.. It's ok." He said wiping the tears away.

"Why are you with me?" Monica whispered.

"I love you. That's why."

"Do you really?"

"Of course." He laughed. "More then anything."

She looked up and stared into his eyes.

He smiled and took her hand.

"This isn't gonna work you know that?"

"What isn't?"

"Our marriage"

"What of course it is."

"No... It's not. You don't love me like you used to.."

"No I don't.. because I love you more."

"No.. you don't. You love me less then you did." She cried hugging her legs and crying into the sweatshirt.

"No. I don't."

"I've been thinking about this for a while... we're not gonna make it."

"Why?"

"We want different things..."

"Kids? I'll have kids if you really want them."

Monica shook her head. "I don't want kids with you anymore.. I only want them with someone who really wants one. Not someone who thinks they have to have one because their wife, who they don't even want to be with, wants to have one." She got up and wiped the tears off her face with the sleeves of the sweatshirt.

Chandler watched her cry and walk away. Where was she getting all of this? He asked himself. Chandler looked out over the balcony for a while and saw Monica putting a bag into her black Mercedes. "Monica!" She looked up at him. "Wait!" He said running out of the office and down the stairs. He stopped for some breathe and ran outside.

"What?"

"Dinner." He said breathing hard.

"What?"

"You want to go out to dinner tonight?"

"I don't know."

"Please. I want to have dinner with you. "

"Ok.." Monica nodded.

"Where are you going?"

"Ross and Rachel's."

"Do you have to?"

"I'm just going for the night. I just need some time to think."

"Still gonna have dinner with me?"

Monica gave him a small smile. "Yes. I'll have dinner with you."

"Great. I'll pick you up later."

"Ok." She smiled and got into her car.

"WAIT!" Chandler screamed running to her side of the car.

"What?"

"What if the paparazzi follow us home?"

"Why would they do that?"

"Because they always do."

"Well we don't have to go to a restaurant with a million paparazzi."

"I know but you know.. they're every where sometimes we don't even know if they're there."

"Chandler maybe we just shouldn't have dinner."

"No I want dinner."

"Go with Ross. Go with one of your friends. You always go out with your friends when you're home."

"But I want to go with you. We haven't done that in a while."

"Fine I'll stay." She said turning off her car and grabbing her bag.

"Ok." He smiled and took her bag. "What do you want for dinner?"

She shrugged as she walked to the door.

He tried to take her hand but she pushed him away. He closed the door behind him and put her bag next to his in the foyer. He followed her into the kitchen and into the family room. She sat down on a big black leather chair and turned on the tv. He sat next to her. They sat on the couch silently until about 7:30.

* * *

Chandler watched Monica poke her chicken with her fork. "So do you like your dinner?"

She looked up and nodded. "It's good."

"Good." He smiled.

"So how was New York?" She asked taking a sip of her coke.

"It was ok... I missed you."

She nodded and took a bite of her chicken.

"I'm sorry for all the fights." He was confused about what she was thinking. She didn't seem mad.. more sad then mad. She said very little to him. As if they were fighting but... they weren't. She was different. Something about her.. was different.

"Me too." She said after a while.

"I love you." He said softly.

She looked up and then back down at her chicken. "How long has this place been open?"

"I think about 2/3 months."

"Good food."

"Yea.." They finished the rest of their dinner without saying anything to each other. "Ready?" Chandler asked as he placed a tip onto the table.

"Yea." She smiled.

He quickly helped her out of her seat and tried to hold her hand. He was pretty surprised when she took it. He smiled as they walked out of the restaurant. Chandler held Monica's hand tighter as they walked to the car. He saw flashes go off in front of him. It was a few photographers.

"Oh god." Monica said looking down.

The flashes kept going off. "Ok you got your pictures! So stop!" Chandler screamed at them.

"How was your dinner?" One of the called out.

"Great.. Now stop taking pictures." Chandler said as they got to his black Escalade SUV. He opened the door for Monica and watched as they continued to click away. "Don't you have enough?" He got into the car and looked at Monica who was looking down and covering her face. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault.. you didn't know they'd be here."

Chandler started the car and drove away. "I know.. but.."

"Just drive." She said putting her head up as soon as she saw no more flashes.

"Things are gonna get better right?" Chandler looked at Monica.

She looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Between us... we're gonna be ok right?"

Monica looked at him a little bit longer and looked out the window.

* * *

**thank you so much for the reviews. How was this chapter. Hope you liked it please please review!**


	4. Think Before you Speak 4

Chandler woke up and saw how far away Monica was from him. He couldn't really sleep he thought about him and Monica.. their relationship most of the night. He was so used to waking up right next to her. He was used to holding her and kissing her head in the morning. But she was all the way on the other side of the bed. Chandler moved closer to Monica and put his hand on her bare arm making her turn over and look at him. "Morning." He whispered with a smile.

"Morning." She whispered back. She looked really tired.

"Sorry I woke you up."

"It's ok."

"Can we talk today?"

She nodded. "Yea. I think we have to."

He took her hand and kissed it.

Monica pulled her hand away and just stared at him.

"Are we gonna make it?" Chandler asked sitting up.

Monica sighed and looked up at him. "No."

Chandler sighed and closed his eyes. "Why not?"

"What do you think?"

"I think we can work at it."

"Can we really work it out?"

"What happened? 2 weeks ago we were happy. We were in love nothing could come between us."

"2 weeks ago we were fighting."

"But we made up."

"Did you meet someone else or what?"

"I was at Joey's party."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Something happened that changed the way I looked at you completely."

"Ross told me... I tried to call you.. I didn't see you there.."

"I saw you."

"You did?"

Monica nodded. "You were saying things about me... You were saying that I was pretty.. and that I'm a bitch and I yell... and I'm a bad kisser and you were talking about some Elizabeth girl you met before me who's beautiful and a great kisser..."

"Oh no." Chandler said banging his head against the headboard. "I didn't mean any of that.. baby you knew I was drunk.. didn't you?"

"Yea I knew... but it's all true."

"No. The only true thing is that you're pretty.. that's not true because your beautiful. You're gorgeous. You're perfect. Baby I love you... You're the best kisser and I love you.. "

"You're lying." She said sitting up.

"No I'm not. "

"Chandler I love you... I love you so much. I'm so scared of losing you. But I don't want you to stay in a marriage that you don't want to be in."

"I do want to stay in this marriage. I love you. You're the only one for me Monica... come on.. we can do this. We're going through a rough time.. we can do this." Chandler said taking Monica's hands and kissing them. "I love you. Come on.. we have to work things out. Monica please.. please this is our marriage. We have to try."

"We tried!"

"No we didn't."

"Chandler you also said that you were stuck with me.. I don't want you to be stuck with me."

"Monica I want to be with you. I love you so much. I can't stand not being your husband." He kissed the side of her cheek. He stared at her and pecked her on the lips. He pecked her again waiting for a reaction.

She looked into his eyes and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around Chandler's neck and kissed him but quickly stopped.

"What?"

"I can't do this." Monica said falling back on the bed.

"Why?"

"I can't stop wondering if the kiss is bad."

"Monica it was fine until you stopped."

"I just.. I can't."

"Monica.."

"Chandler you really.. just tell me the truth."

"I love yo.."

"The truth. Chandler I really want you to think... I want you to think really hard. I don't want an I love you baby of course I wanna stay married. I want an honest answer. Do you love me enough to stay married? Or do you wanna stay married because it's comfortable and less scary. You don't have to answer me now... I have to be at work in about 2 hours. So... I'll see ya later." Monica got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

"Oh their children are going to be gorgeous!" An older woman behind Chandler said as she grabbed the magazine off the rack.

Chandler sighed as he grabbed a magazine off the magazine rack as he waited in the long line. There was a picture of Monica and Chandler which was taken a couple months ago at some charity event which was held on a yacht. In big white letters was 'Baby on board." The rumor was far from true.

"They would make beautiful children." A friend of her said as they flipped through the magazine.

"That Chandler Bing is one handsome guy."

"Yes he is. If he weren't married I'd be all over him."

"Oh I know. Aww how sweet he gave her a necklace to show his love and support."

"That is so sweet I wish my husband did that for me. "

"I'm so excited for them."

Chandler kept listening to their conversation as the cashier rang up his soda and chips.

"Aww he runs out for midnight cravings. That is so sweet."

"16.37" The cashier said as Chandler came back to reality.

"What?"

"16.37 sir."

Chandler smiled and took out $20 and handed it to the guy. He grabbed his bag and his change and left. He had been thinking about what Monica had said earlier. He knew he loved her... but enough to stay married? He had talked to Ross about being married to Rachel. Ross and Rachel got married a few months after Chandler proposed to Rachel. Ross said that his love for Rachel grew. He loved her even more every day he saw her. For some reason it had surprised Chandler to hear that. He wasn't sure if his love stopped growing. They were apart for long periods of time. Both of them were really busy people. During their 3rd year of marriage Chandler was in Europe filming and producing a movie while Monica was in America doing her movies. His phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Chandler."

"Hey Joey what's up?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm about to get into my car." Chandler said opening his door and putting the bag on the seat next to him. "What's up?"

"So you and Monica are doing better right?"

"No."

"What do you mean? I'm looking at a picture of you guys together it says it was from last night. It says that you guys went out to dinner. You look ok.. unless you're fighting again."

"We're not fighting... but we're not... doing any better. Monica wants me to think about whether I love her enough to stay married.. and she's really making me think about this.."

"Well then you guys are going to be ok because you do love her."

"I was talking to Ross and... and... Hey I'll call you later."

"Ok. Bye"

Chandler closed his phone and threw it on the seat next to him. He drove to a set and went through security. After all of that he got out of his car and grabbed his cell phone. He walked over inside and smiled as he watched Monica film her scene. She was beautiful. So talented. Just perfect. He did love her.

"Cut!" The director screamed. "That was great you guys. Monica you have one more scene and we're done for the day."

"Ok." Monica smiled. "I'm gonna grab something to eat."

"Ok. Be back in 2 hours."

"Ok." Monica nodded and looked at Chandler. She gave him a small wave and wrapped her arms around him

Chandler stood still a little confused by the hug. He put an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. Maybe she had forgotten about everything.

"Come on sweetie." She smiled and took his hand to her trailer. She kissed his hand and was very loving to him all the way over to the trailer. As soon as she closed the door she let go of Chandler's hand. "What are you doing here?"

"What was all of that?"

"I have to pretend like everything's ok.."

"Why?"

"Because everyone thinks we're so happy..."

"Oh.."

"So have you thought about it?"

"Yea I have." Chandler nodded.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Please review this! I hope you liked it! **


	5. Think Before you Speak 5

"And.." Monica said obviously a little nervous.

"Well I wanna know how you feel first."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you still love me? Do you wanna stay married?"

"Of course I still love you. And I do want to stay married... But either way.. I'll always love you."

"Monica I don't want our marriage to end. I... I don't..." He sighed and took her hand. "I do love you."

"But..."

"I don't know if... I love you as much as... I should."

Monica sighed and looked down and then back up again.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I know." Monica said giving him a half smile and hugged him.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed the top of her head. "So what do we do?"

"I don't know." She whispered trying so hard not to cry.

* * *

"Ok... so... I umm... I'll call you." Chandler smiled as he kissed the top of Monica's head.

"Ok.. " She nodded. "So you're gonna stay with Joey?"

He nodded. "Yea."

"Ok." She smiled. "Are you gonna.. wear your wedding ring ?"

"Why not? We're not officially over or anything. And I like it. Are you?"

"Yea I am." Monica looked down feeling the tears wanting to fall down her cheeks.

"Ok. You better not take it off." Chandler said trying to make a joke that wasn't very funny. He took her hand. "Cheer up." He said tilting her head up with his finger. "I thought you were ok with all this" he looked into her eyes.

"I am.." She forced a smile. "It's just.. so hard.. It's really.. really hard.."

"You know I love you."

"I love you too." She pulled him into a big hug.

He held her tight and wondered if he was doing the right thing. He felt her tears seeping through his shirt. He held her tighter and kissed her.

She pulled away and looked up at him.

They looked at each other for what seemed like forever. "Are we doing the right thing Mon?"

She nodded. "You need to see where you're at.. I know you love me.. but.. "

"I'll call you everyday." He grinned grabbed his bag and turned towards the door. He stopped and turned back around at Monica who was already tearing up. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yea."

"Positive."

"Positive."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know.."

"You want to hang out?"

Monica laughed. "You have a flight to catch in about 2 hours."

"Who cares?"

Monica smiled and walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Have fun.. I'll talk to you later."

"Stop crying." He said wiping the tears off her face. "You're too beautiful to cry. You're gonna make me cry." He kissed the top of her forehead, opened the door and winked at her. "Bye beautiful."

"Bye." She smiled and closed the door.

Chandler walked over to a black car and smiled at the driver as he got in. "Thank you." Chandler nodded and threw his bag in. He watched Monica through the clear door. She was crying as she watched him. He rolled down the window and waved. He saw her wave back and smiled. She blew him a kiss and he caught it and blew one back. The driver began to pull away. Chandler waved and mouthed 'I love you' making her smile. He waved until he could no longer see her. He missed her. He missed her a lot. They had filed for separation the day before. The news was to come out the following morning.

* * *

"Oh great." Joey shook his head as they got out of the restaurant.

"Why the hell are these stupid paparazzi always following me?" Chandler pulled his cap lower. "How many pictures do they need? They got like a million yesterday."

"Don't worry Chandler." A blonde girl named Sasha said wrapping her arm around him and put her head on his arm. "They'll get their shots until the pictures aren't worth that much."

"Whatever." Chandler sighed and got into the car. Sasha was right behind him and put her hand on his back as he got in. "I hate them!"

"We all do." Joey said putting his arm around Sasha and kissing her head. Sasha was an up and coming model. She was tall and gorgeous. She had just started seeing Joey.

* * *

Monica walked onto the set and sat down on a couch right in front of a coffee table.

"Gellar."

"Lyman." She smiled at her costar. Who walked in front of her and sat down next to her. His name was Jonathan Lyman and he was a pretty famous actor. They were really good friends and had been for a couple years. He had dark brown hair and green eyes. He was playing her husband in her movie. She picked up a magazine and smiled at him.

"Action!" The director called out.

Monica was stared at the cover of the magazine. It was candid picture of Chandler with some other girl with her arm around his. She read her name Sasha Clark. Chandler had talked about her a few times after he came back from New York. He had moved on.

* * *

**Thanks for the reiews! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	6. Think Before you Speak 6

Chandler grabbed his bag and put it on his shoulder. He got out of the airport and saw some paparazzi. He pulled his cap down hoping that they wouldn't see him. He could hear a few of them ask if it was Chandler Bing.

"Hey Chandler where's your girlfriend?" One of them screamed as they began to take lots of pictures.

Chandler sighed and kept walking. He saw the car that was supposed to pick him up and quickly got in. He had come back to California after a long 3 weeks. The 3 weeks were filled with tons and tons of paparazzi and calls. He was sick of it. He just wanted to go home and see Monica. He really missed her. He had called her once. He wanted to call her some more but he wasn't sure if he was supposed to do that. He was very aware of the whole Sasha incident. He knew that Monica probably didn't hear about it because she never read tabloids. Only fashion magazines. He really couldn't wait to lay in his own bed. It was time for him and Monica to really start working on their relationship. He was free for the next month and he was pretty sure she wasn't super busy. He smiled when he saw his house. "Thank you sir." Chandler smiled and gave the man a tip. He grabbed his bag and got out. "Home sweet home". He opened the door. He could here that the tv was on in the den? He smiled and walked into the den. He saw Ross kissing Rachel on the couch. Which was a little weird since he didn't see their car outside. He smiled. "Hey don't you 2 have a house?" He laughed. "Where's Monica?"

The two split apart and Chandler saw that the guy wasn't Ross... and the girl was Monica. He dropped his bag on the floor and stared at them.

"Chandler what are you doing here?"

"I came home to see you..." He said his jaw growing tighter.

"Chandler this is Calvin. Calvin Chandler."

Calvin reached his hand out to shake Chandler's hand but Chandler didn't take it. He pulled it back and shook his head. "Nice to meet you." He looked at Monica. "I'm gonna go."

"Ok." She smiled and hugged him. "I'll call you."

Chandler shook his head and walked towards the stairs. He walked up and went straight towards the room. He threw his bag on the floor and began ripping the comforter off the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"How could you?" Chandler said ripping the sheets off.

"How could I what?"

"How could you sleep with him in our home?"

"WHAT!"

"This is our home Monica.. our home that we built together."

"I did not sleep with Calvin."

Chandler sighed and sat down on a black leather chair. He put his head in his hands.

"I didn't sleep with him."

"But you were going to weren't you?" Chandler's eyes were red.

"No I wasn't."

"What was that downstairs?"

"We were kissing.. but.."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why were you kissing? Who is he? Why is he in our home kissing you. Why?"

"I've been seeing him for the past couple of days.."

"I thought we were going to work on our marriage..."

"I thought so too.."

They both sat silently for a while. "How could you move on so fast?"

"You moved on first."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Monica walked over to her nightstand and grabbed magazine and threw it at Chandler.

Chandler looked down and saw the pictures of him and Sasha. "What are you doing with this?" He asked looking up at her. "You know everything in here is bullshit!" He said throwing it against the wall. "You know. What suddenly gave you the urge to look at this crap? You don't trust me?"

"You were always talking about Sasha Clark when you came home from New York. You only called me once even though you told me you were going to call everyday. "

"Sasha is my friend. She's Joey's girlfriend. I didn't call you because I wasn't sure if you really wanted me to call. "

"So she isn't your girlfriend?"

"No.." He said shaking his head. "We were coming out of the restaurant and she was reassuring me that the paparazzi were going to go away but I guess she wasn't thinking clearly."

"Oh my god.. I'm so so sorry." Tears began to fill her eyes. "I didn't.. I didn't know." She said kneeling down and put her hands on his thigh. "I'm so so so so sorry."

"You didn't even ask me.. You just.. assumed."

"I'm sorry." Monica cried and hugged him.

Chandler stood up and walked out of the room.

Monica cried and followed him. "Chandler please forgive me."

"No."

"Please. I didn't.."

"Monica I really don't want to talk to you right now."

"Chandler.."

"No." He said sitting down in the living room. "Did you and that guy make out here?"

"No.. Chandler.."

He put his feet up and turned on the t.v.

Monica sat next to him. "I love you." She whispered.

He didn't look at her.

Monica looked at him. "Want to go out and eat tonight?"

He didn't respond.

Monica sighed and walked up stairs. A couple minutes later she came back down with a little black Prada duffle bag.. She stood at the bottom of the stairs and waited for him to look at her. "I'm gonna go to Rachel's tonight.. let you cool off.."

"Have fun with Calvin."

* * *

"He's so mad at me." Monica said trying not to cry because she was out in public.

"Sweetie don't worry you didn't do anything wrong." Rachel said sipping her water. "You guys are separated you're allowed to see other people."

"He's mad.. I mean we're supposed to work on our marriage."

"He'll get over it.. You know Chandler.. he can't stay mad at you."

"Here you go." The waiter handed Rachel her black credit card and the receipt.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled and took out her Gucci wallet and slid her card into one of the slots. She put her wallet back into her small white Balenciaga. She handed Monica the valet ticket.

Monica got up and grabbed her large beige and ebony Gucci tote she took out a 50 and put it on the table. Monica walked towards the door and saw a swarm of paparazzi. She pushed the door open. They had been following her every day since Chandler's pictures came out. Monica gave the ticket to the valet and kept her head down.

"They weren't here earlier." Rachel mumbled.

Monica saw Rachel's pearl white Range Rover pull up and quickly got in.

Rachel got in after tipping the guy and drove away. "Sweetie.. it's ok." She said rubbing Monica's arm. "He's never stayed mad at you longer then 2 days."

"Thanks Rach." She whispered.

* * *

Monica took off her Dior sunglasses and set them on them on a black wooden table in the dining room. She walked up the stairs and set bag down. Chandler was sitting in bed reading. "Hey." She said softly. The bed was remade with a new set of sheets.. sheets she hadn't seen before.

He looked up. "Hey."

"Sleep well?"

"As well as I've been sleeping for the past 3 weeks..."

"You eat yet?"

"No.. I'm not really hungry."

"You have to eat breakfast."

"I'm not hungry." He looked back down at the script he was studying.

Monica sat on the bed and touched his hand. "Come on. Go change. Please."

Chandler put down his pencil and script and got out of bed. "Ok. " He walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He walked into the closet and grabbed a black T-shirt and a pair of jeans. He changed and walked down the stairs. Monica was sitting in the kitchen waiting patiently. "Ready."

A smile spread across her face. "Ok." She got up grabbed the Gucci sunglasses in front of her and walked out.

Chandler grabbed his keys and walked out. "Let's take the BMW." Chandler said unlocking his gray metallic BMW sedan.

"Ok.. I'm gonna get my purse." Monica ran into her car and grabbed her Gucci tote and got into the passenger side of the BMW.

Chandler started the car. "Where do you want to go?"

"Doesn't matter."

"K."

"So um.. how was New York."

"Sucked. I worked most of the time.. and when I wasn't working I was being hunted down by the damn paparazzi."

"I'm really sorry.. I was really mad that I.. I snapped..."

"You snapped? You picked some random guy?"

"I told someone and they set me up.. and I said ok because.. I thought you... you moved on."

"But why were you even looking at that? Why were you reading it?"

"It was a prop on the movie set... and it was there... It was sitting there and I grabbed it and didn't realize it was you until the scene started... And it was.. it was hard. I thought you were moving on and I wanted to make you mad..."

"You did."

"But that's because I thought..." Tears slid down Monica's cheeks.

Chandler stopped at a stop light and looked at Monica. He hated seeing her cry. He looked back at the rode. He really didn't want to give in easily this time. He wanted to be mad.. wanted to stay mad.

"I.. I'm so sorry Chandler. I.. I do want to work on our marriage. More then anything.. Will you forgive me?" She whispered.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! How was this? Hopefully good. Please review!**


	7. Think Before you Speak 7

Chandler pulled into a parking lot and parked between 2 black cars. He took his keys out and looked at her. "I will... one day.. I'll forgive you. Right now? No... It's so hard for me to not forgive you. But I want to stay mad at you. I'm not going to give in easily this time. You can stay mad at me for days... I... I can't forgive you right now... What you did... really hurt me. It really did.."

Monica nodded. "I'm so sorry about that."

"I know." He said pulling her head in and kissed her forehead.

Monica's phone began to ring. "Sorry." She grabbed her phone. "Hello?"

Chandler got out of the car and walked to the other side and opened the door for her.

"Yea.." She smiled as she got up and pecked him on the cheek. "Mhmm.. K. Bye."

"Who was that?" He asked closing the door for her and taking her hand.

"Rachel. I'm going shopping with her later today."

"Really?" He locked his car.

"Yea." She rested her head on his arm. "Hey why are you being so nice to me after you said you weren't forgiving me?"

"Because I can still be nice and not forgive you."

"How?" She laughed.

"Well I'm still mad at you.. but I want to enjoy breakfast." He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "And we should talk about this stuff.."

"And then you're going to be pissed at me again after breakfast?"

He laughed. "We'll see." Chandler could hear a familiar sound. It didn't seem close by but he could hear it because the parking lot was pretty quiet. He turned around and saw 2 hairy men and a bald guy with cameras.

Monica looked at him and turned to what he was looking at. "Great." She muttered.

"They can never leave us alone can they?" Chandler shook his head.

"Come on we'll go home and I'll make breakfast."

"Ok." Chandler put his hand in front of his face and walked to the car. He could hear that they were still taking pictures. He opened the car door. "That's enough pictures! STOP!" He screamed.

"Kiss Monica and we'll stop!" The bald guy screamed back.

"Fuck off!"

"Chandler it's ok." Monica said leaning over and pulling on his arm.

Chandler got in and quickly started the engine. "I really hate those guys!"

"I know."

"Especially that bald guy.. I swear it's like wherever I am he's there!"

"I can't believe they make thousands off those pictures."

"I know." Chandler said pulling out of the parking lot. "They'll be making tons of money off of those shots."

* * *

"How exactly is this going to work?" Monica wrapped her arms tighter around Chandler. 

"I'll find a house out here and I'll live there... and we'll talk...every day."

"Really? Or are you just saying that?"

"I'm serious. We'll talk everyday."

"Chandler it's your call.. Whenever you want to get back together that's when we'll do it."

"Ok." He nodded and kissed the top of Monica's head. "It's been a fun morning."

Monica laughed. "Yea it has been. Breakfast in bed.. "

"Other stuff in bed..."

Monica laughed. "That'll probably be the last time we do that for a while.."

"Yea." Chandler laughed and played with her hair. "It was really good."

"Yea it was." She smiled.

"So it's just.. whenever I say we get back together we do?"

"Yea.."

"What if we don't get back together."

Monica thought for a while. "You call it. It's all you."

"Why? Why me?"

"Because your the unsure one."

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek.

Monica turned around and smiled at him.

"Are you going to see other people?" He asked moving stray hair away from her face.

"Do you want me to?"

He smiled and kissed her nose. "You know I don't... but you are aloud to."

"Then I won't."Monica wrapped her arms around Chandler's neck.

"I won't either."

"You can."

"If your not I'm not.."

"But.. you might want to." She smiled. "You might find someone prettier and more.. worthy of spending your life with."

"True." He smiled. "But I'll pass."

Monica giggled and pushed him a little bit.

"Ya know I love ya." He whispered and pecked her lips. "Aren't you gonna kiss me?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

Chandler pouted and pecked her again.

Monica smiled.

"You're mean."

Monica laughed and kissed him. "Happy?"

"Very." The phone rang and Monica turned over to grab it. "Hello?"

Chandler began to kiss her neck.

"Yea..." Monica giggled. "Nothing." She said continuing to giggle. "I'll be there in an hour. Bye Rach." Monica hung up and put the phone down. "I have to put the phone away."

Chandler put up his hand for the phone. Monica placed the phone in his hand and watched him throw it on the floor.

"That's nice." Monica gently pushed Chandler off of her.

"You're leaving me in an hour?"

She nodded.

"On our last day together? Like our last... last day together before we separate and .. just separate?"

"Well we still have an hour." She smiled.

"Fine." Chandler said taking her hands and rolled on top of her.

"I love you." Monica smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"Love you too." He said kissing her.

"You forgive me yet?"

"Yes and I hate you for making me give in soon. I told you it's hard to not stay mad at you."

"You know you love me." She giggled.

"Yea." He smiled. "It's good that we're going through this.. we get to see what it's like to live without each other."

"Yea... What happened to the whole being nice to me but still pissed at me thing?"

"... That's what I am.. I don't forgive you yet."

"Shut up!"

"You're not forgiven."

"Then get off of me." She smiled.

He leaned down and kissed her. "I hate you."

"I love you too baby." She laughed and kissed him.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews! How was this? PLEASE review this! Thanks!**


	8. Think Before you Speak 8

"What are you doing tonight?" Chandler took a big bite out of his banana. He was in New York. He had just bought a huge penthouse in New York and was moving his stuff in. He had also bought a beach house in Malibu but he wanted to get settled in New York first.

"I don't know.. maybe hang out with Phoebe. I'm not sure."

"Oh. That's cool.. She back from London already?"

"She's been back Chandler."

"What?"

"Yea.. she came back like a week ago..."

"Oh. Nobody told me that..." There was a long silence.

"Chandler..."

"Yep."

"It's been like 2 months since we've really separated... we've been talking everyday...And we haven't been screaming at each other.. and we're like... you know.. us again."

"Yea.."

"Are we going to get back together?"

"I don't know."

"You don't?"

"No."

"Oh."

"When will you know?"

"I don't know."

"Chandler I'm not gonna wait forever."

"Monica just chill when I'm ready then I'm ready.. remember I call the shots."

"I really think we're ready."

"We've been ready.."

"Then what the hell?"

"I wanna see what's out there.. I mean I've wanted to say something for a while I just haven't been able to.. I think we should see other people... We might find someone new." Monica was silent on the other end of the phone. "Mon.."

"But if we're ready to get back together then why do you need to see other people?"

"Because we're ready yea.. but... it's worth seeing if there's other people out there while we're at this. I mean we've... it's like... "

"I don't understand why. Are you still unsure whether or not you love me?"

"Apart of me is saying yes to that I mean even though we're separated we still talk everyday I mean it just feels like when we're working far away from each other like before.. I mean yes Monica I love you... but I wanna.. see if..."

"If you want to see other people then fine. If you don't want to be my husband then fine. Just tell me. If you want to be just friends fine. I'm tired of waiting. I really am. I don't even think you love me. I think you're just saying you do. "

"What the hell are you talking about I do love you."

"It's easy to say that. You can go up to anyone any time of the day and say I love you. But do you really mean it? You never meant it. You just said it. Chandler ... I don't want to wonder whether or not you love me... We're done." Monica hung up.

* * *

Monica opened the door to her car and propped 5 loaded Neiman Marcus bags onto the passenger seat. She really needed to get the whole Chandler thing out of her head. She started her car and backed out of the parking lot. She was going to go have dinner with Phoebe and Rachel. Sort of a welcome back dinner party for Phoebe since she came back from London, where she was shooting a movie. Monica saw a flash come from outside her window at a stop sign. She turned her head and saw a very hairy middle aged man taking pictures of her. She noticed that there were flashes coming from the other side of her car. It was a young man taking pictures of her. The light turned green and she drove as fast as she could. She noticed that the car behind her was very close to her. She began to drive even faster. There was a red light and she knew that if she stopped, the car behind her would smash right into her car so she ran the red light hoping that he would stop. But he didn't. Both cars on the side of her followed her at the exact same pace as well. The cars were all surrounding her. Monica saw a small Lexus pull in front of the car with the hair man. She sped up and went in front of the Lexus and made a U turn. She made a turn and drove even faster. She saw that the cars were nowhere near her. She came to a red light and slowly stopped. All of a sudden her head jerked forward, there was a loud crash behind her, she tried to step on the breaks but her black Mercedes was headed straight towards a Ford Explorer.

* * *

Chandler walked into Joey's apartment. There wasn't anyone there. "Joey?" He saw Joey walk into the room. "What happened to the party?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought there was a party."

"Why aren't you with Monica?"

"Well.. we're kind of separated."

".. you don't care or something?"

Chandler looked at him confused.

Joey shook his head looking pissed and started putting things into a suitcase.

"What's with the suitcase?"

"I'm going to L.A."

"Oh.. why?"

Joey sighed. "I know you're in denial but you gotta go see her."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Monica." Joey zipped up his suitcase.

"What about her?"

"The accident."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the car accident Monica was in today."

"WHAT! Monica was not in a car accident!"

"Yes she was."

"No she wasn't! I talked to her a couple hours ago. She wasn't."

"It's all over the news."

"I stopped watching the news since all they talked about was why me and Monica split. What are you talking about?"

"You didn't hear?"

"Does it look like I did?"

"Monica was in an accident this afternoon..."

"This a joke? Am I on Punk'd or something? This is really not funny."

"I'm not joking... I'm sorry man.. I.."

"Why didn't they call me?"

"I don't know I thought they did."

"I'm her husband. Who told you? Why would they tell the news and not me? I'm her husband!"

"Phoebe told me.. She's gonna meet me at the airport."

Tears began to fill Chandler's eyes. "Is she ok?"

Joey shrugged. "All I know is that her car is totaled."

"Oh god." Chandler said sitting down on the couch crying. "You know what car?"

"I'm sorry man."

"I hope she didn't take the Mercedes." Chandler said trying to breathe. "Were they big cars?" How could this happen? How could it happen to Monica? She was a careful driver. Almost as careful as Ross.

"I don't know.. Come on.. We'll go together. It'll be fine.. I'm sure Monica.. I'm sure she'll be ok.." Joey watched Chandler cry. "It's ok man." Joey patted his back.

"No.. no it's not Monica... she has to be fine.. She's.. she has to be. Why did it happen? It's so random! Why?" Tears rapidly fell down Chandler's cheeks.

"Come on.. we'll go to your apartment get you backed and go to L.A."

"No.. let's just.. go. We don't have time to pack me. Come on." Chandler grabbed Joey's bag and walked out. They went to the airport and boarded a private jet. The last conversation that Monica and Chandler had played in his head over and over again.

Joey tried to comfort Chandler as much as he could.. but it didn't help. Chandler just wanted to see Monica. Just wanted to be with her. Joey knew Chandler loved Monica. He didn't understand the idea of the whole separation. Nobody honestly really did. Chandler sat alone looking out the window. Joey could hear him whispering to himself. Saying things like 'Why?' 'How could this happen' 'Why didn't they call me?' Joey's never seen this side to Chandler.

As soon as they landed Chandler bolted out of the jet. As soon as he saw Phoebe tears tricked down his cheeks. Her car was parked nearby the landing so that Joey and Chandler didn't have to deal with any of the paparazzi. "How is she?" He knew it wasn't good because Phoebe was crying as well.

"She's... still alive.."

"Is it bad?"

"They won't let us see her.. they've been doing tests on her all night."

They got into the car and drove all the way to the hospital. It was a silent ride except for the sound of Chandler sniffling. As soon as they got to the hospital Chandler ran straight up to the receptionist. "I need to know what room Monica Gellar is in."

"I can't rele.."

"I'm her husband.. and I need to see her."

"Follow me." She said leading him to a room.

"Thank you." Chandler said quietly. He slowly opened the door to the room. He saw Monica's lifeless body. Tears ran down his cheeks. "Oh my god." He walked closer to the bed and saw the bruises and scratches on Monica's body. "Oh my god." She had a wrap around her ankle an a metal brace on her finger. "Oh baby... what happened?" He cried. She had a big band aid across her forehead. He sat down in the chair beside her and cried. He took her hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry.. So so sorry." He whispered. He looked at her face. Her beautiful face.

"Mr. Bing." The doctor said softly.

Chandler turned around and looked at him.

"You need to leave."

Chandler shook his head. "No.. I'm not leaving my wife."

"Sir you have to."

"No. I can't. I have to be here for her.. I have to sit here... I ..."

"Sir you have to leave."

"No." Chandler turned back and looked at her. "She's gonna be ok right?"

The doctor sighed. "I need to speak to you out here Mr. Bing." He left the room.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you liked this chapter! Please review! Happy belated birthday to Courteney and Coco! And happy belated anniversary to Courteney and David! Please review!**


	9. Think Before you Speak 9

Chandler got up and looked down at Monica. He slowly walked out the door following the doctor. He looked back at Monica and left the door a little open. "So.." Chandler said trying not to cry. "She gonna be ok?"

"I think so.." He nodded. "She has many many bruises and scratches as you saw. She had to get about 8 of them on her forehead. She twisted her ankle broke a finger and a few ribs. And... she's no.. um.." The doctor stopped and looked at Chandler. "I'm sorry but your wife is no longer pregnant." He gave Chandler a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry."

"What? Monica wasn't pregnant..."

"Yes she was. About a month or 2 . I'm really sorry."

"How is that? I.. I don't understand.. she didn't.. she didn't tell me I mean are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm positive. I don't go around telling people that their wives had a miscarriage when they weren't really pregnant."

"Monica and I are separated. We haven't done that in a long time..." Chandler tried to think.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know.. I shouldn't ha.."

"When's she going to wake up?"

"I don't know.. Hopefully soon. "

"What happened?"

"The accident?"

"Yes and why didn't anyone call me?"

"There was a large SUV behind her that crashed into her Mercedes at a red light. Making her smash into another large SUV. We tried to contact you but there was no answer."

"Was anyone else hurt?"

"The man in the large SUV hit his head on the steering wheel but he was fine."

"Was the guy drunk?"

"Police are investigating..."

Chandler sighed and pushed the door open.

"Sir you can't go back in.. you can come back in a little bit though."

Chandler looked at the doctor. "Please.. please let me stay."

The doctor looked at Chandler for a while. He didn't say anything just looked at him. Chandler looked as though he were going to burst out in tears at any moment. "Ok. Go ahead. Just for an hour.."

"Thank you." Chandler closed the door quietly and walked back to the chair. He looked down at Monica's stomach. Wasn't showing at all. He took her hand and gently held it. He didn't want to hurt her. He heard the door open and immediately knew it was Rachel because he could hear her crying.

"Monica.." She cried walking over to the bed with Ross behind her. She looked at Chandler who didn't look up at all since she came in. "You ok?" She asked rubbing his back.

"No." He said kissing Monica's hand. "Not until Monica is."

"How could this happen to her?" Ross cried. "My baby sister." He leaned down and pecked her on the cheek.

"She's going to be fine." Chandler turned to Ross.

"Yea.. you're right." Ross said patting Chandler on the back.

"Do you guys know if the guy that hit her was drunk?"

"Paparazzi." Ross said simply.

Chandler's face went from being sad to really mad. "Are you serious? The damn paparazzi again!"

"Yea.." Rachel whispered.

"I'm gonna kill this guy." Chandler said really loud.

"Hey it's ok man."

"No it's not Ross. It's not ok. Look. Look at what that piece of shit did to my wife. My beautiful wife. I bet there was more then one of them."

"There always is." Rachel sighed.

Chandler looked at Rachel. He was so mad so mad at the paparazzi. But when he saw Rachel he thought maybe she knew about Monica's pregnancy... Monica told Rachel everything. EVERYTHING. "Ross.. can I talk to Rachel alone?"

"Yea." He nodded and pecked Rachel's forehead before he left.

Chandler waited until the door closed. "Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"Monica was pregnant."

"What?" Rachel put a hand to her chest. "What? She was? Oh my god." She cried. "And she's not anymore?"

Chandler shook his head.

"Did you know?"

"No."

Rachel hugged Chandler.

He watched Monica sleep for a while. "It's my fault she's here..." He whispered to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing... I just.. I just said I hate the paparazzi.."

"Oh."

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I hope you liked this chapter please review!**


	10. Think Before you Speak 10

Chandler watched Monica. He didn't leave her side for 3 days. The only time he got up was to go to the bathroom and to get some coffee. He didn't really eat. He didn't shower or change.. He wanted to be there when Monica woke up. He didn't sleep. He just sat and watched her and talked to her. He saw her move a little once. It made him happy. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. He would sit and think about them together. He realized how much he loved her and needed her. He never thought he took her love for granted but... he was.. He never really appreciated her for loving him. She loved him and waited for him. She waited to have babies with him after he said he wanted to wait another year. She just loved him. She always showed him how much she loved him.. in different ways but he never got it til then. He promised that he would be a better husband. He would show her how much he loved her. Saying I love you just wasn't enough.

"Chandler you have to get some sleep." Phoebe said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not tired."

"You need rest. You haven't slept in 4 days."

"I don't need to sleep.. I won't sleep until Monica wakes up.."

"We don't know when that is.. it could be 10 more days.. a couple weeks.."

"Then I won't sleep for 10 more days or a couple weeks.."

"You're crazy. Sweetie she's gonna be fine. You can take a couple hours and sleep."

"I'm not leaving her.. I left her and look what happened."

"It's not gonna.."

"I'm not leaving. It took me a long time to beg to stay in here and I will. I'm not leaving."

"Fine.." Phoebe put an arm around Chandler's shoulder's. "I'm gonna go home. I'll be back in a few hours."

"K."

Phoebe sighed and left.

"Mon... I really miss you. Please wake up.. I.. I love you... I need you." Chandler got up and pecked Monica on the forehead.

* * *

Monica slowly opened her eyes a little bit. She saw the back of Chandler's head. He was sleeping. His head was on the bed next to her hip. He had his hand around hers. She wanted to smile but she couldn't. It hurt. She watched him sleep a little while longer and noticed some balloons and flowers behind him. They were beautiful. Her eyes wandered around the room. Her head didn't move because her neck was a little sore. It was filled with 'get well soon' balloons and flowers and bears. She looked back at Chandler. She gently squeezed his hand making him wake.

He looked up. He looked up at Monica's face. Her eyes were a little open. "Sweetie?" There was a silence that scared him. What if something happened to her while he was sleeping?

"Hi." She said quietly. Almost like a whisper.

His mouth dropped. "You're awake..."

Monica managed to give him a tiny smile.

"How do you feel?" He smiled.

"Sore." She said getting a tiny bit louder.

"Oh.. you don't need to talk sweetheart..." He said kissing her hand. Hoping he didn't hurt her. He could feel the pain whenever she talked. She was hurting... a lot He was just happy to see her awake.. to even see a little bit of her beautiful blue eyes he had been missing for so long. He smiled at her. "I'm so glad you're awake honey." He wanted to say I love you but he wasn't sure because of their last conversation.

* * *

Monica opened her eyes. She was feeling much better then she was feeling earlier. A little less sore but still sore. Her eyes were more open then they were before and she felt like she had a little more energy.

"Hey." Chandler smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." She smiled.

"Yea?"

"Mhmm.." She nodded. There was a silence and they just stared at each other. "Chandler.."

"Yes."

"You really don't have to stay here."

"Yea I do."

"I'm fine."

"If you were fine you wouldn't be here." He said kissing her hand.

"Chandler... I'm fine."

"Why don't you want me here?"

"Because I don't want you here. Chandler we're not together anymore."

"Yes we are. We're still husband and wife even if we're separated."

"No Chandler. Us being together is you and me together. Not you making me wait so you can see what other kinds of girls there are out there. No. Chandler I'm so sick of waiting. And I'm finished. "

"Sweetie I want it to be me and you. No one else. I promise. I want to start over... I want to move home and be with you honey I love you."

"Well I don't want to be with you anymore." Monica said tears trickling down her cheeks.

"If it's about the other girls I want to see I don't want to. I'm over it. I just want to be with you."

"No Chandler it's not just about that."

"I know you're tired of waiting. No more waiting."

"I deserve better."

"I know sweetie. I promise we'll have kids immediatley."

"I want a husband that will be ther for me. Not someone who's home for a week and leaves. And when he's home he's with his friends or works. I want him to actually be with me. Talk, and hang out. Not just talk or hang out before sex. I want someone who actually wants to be with me. Who would love to be home with me. Someone who gives me all his attention all the time and not in public. When we go to premieres together it's like you're putting on a show that only I know of. It's like you're acting at the premieres too... you're supposed to be yourself at them. I would feel so happy when we went to those things because you would always pay attention to me. I don't want a husband who acts like he loves me... I want a husband who actually does."

"I do love you."

"You used to be that guy I want to marry."

"I'm still the same guy."

"No.. No you're not." She said shaking her head. "You've changed so much in the past 2 years. "

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have! I knew that when you said I love you that you meant it.. And now I don't know if you're lying... I know you care. I do. I know you care about me.. But that doesn't mean that you have to pretend to love me because of an accident. Ch.."

"I love you. I want you to be my wife forever." He said looking into her eyes. "I never want to be with anyone else. Ever. Just you. I've been sitting here for 3 days straight thinking about us. Thinking about you. And how much I need you. I took you for granted. I guess I didn't before because you were my girlfriend.. my fiancee.. my new wife.. but after a couple years.. I thought you'd always be there... and I never had to worry. I was stupid and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry honey." Tears fell down his face. "I do love you. I do.. more then anything. I want babies with you. I'll have 10 kids if you want. I'll do anything.. sweetie I love you."

Monica watched Chandler cry. "You mean it?" She knew the answer. She could see it in his eyes. Her Chandler was back.

He nodded. "Monica... I'm so sorry. I love you. Please please please forgive me."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! Please review this chapter I hope you liked it.**


	11. Think Before you Speak 11

Monica looked into Chandler's eyes.

"I love you." He said quietly.

After a long silence Monica said "I love you."

A huge smile spread across Chandler's face.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?"

"Umm.. no." Chandler said a little scared.

"Why?" Monica said a little disappointed.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sure I'll be fine." She smiled.

"You're.. so fragile."

"You can kiss my hand."

"I know but if I kiss you I might accidentally put my hand near a rib and break it even more, or I might accidentally sit on your broken finger... I'm.. I don't want to hurt you."

Monica laughed. "You want me to try and move over to you?"

"No cause then you might make your ribs worse.. I.." He smiled. He got up and gently picked up Monica's hand so he wouldn't sit on it. He put his hands on her cheeks. "Does that hurt?"

She shook her head and smiled.

He smiled and gently kissed her. "Was that ok?" He said quietly.

"Yes." She whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He leaned in and passionately kissed her.

"Chandler what are you doing?" Rachel asked as she stood at the door.

Chandler stopped and slowly turned around. "What?"

Monica gently pushed Chandler to the side because he was in her way.

"Monica! You're awake!" Rachel said with a big smile. She ran over to hug Monica and pushed Chandler out of the way making him fall to the ground.

"OW!" Chandler screamed rubbing his back.

"How do you feel sweetie?" Rachel was so happy to see her best friend awake that she didn't even care that Chandler was on the ground.

"Is everything alright in here?" The doctor asked as he walked in.

"Monica's awake!" Rachel smiled and hugged her friend.

"Miss Gellar. Welcome back." He smiled. He looked down at Chandler who was lying on the floor. "Mr. Bing."

"Yea..."

"What are you doing?"

"I fell.."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Chandler nodded as he slowly sat up.

Monica laughed.

"I'm glad me hurting is so amusing to you darling." He smiled slowly getting up.

"When can I go home doctor?"

"I'm going to have to run a few small tests and make sure everything's fine before I release you." He nodded. "I'll be back in a few more minutes to do that. And Mr. Bing."

"Yea?"

"You can't go along with your wife to these tests. So you can go home and shower."

"That's what that smell is." Monica teased.

Rachel laughed. "He hasn't changed his clothes in 3 days."

"I'll be back shortly." The doctor nodded and left.

"I'm going to go tell everyone that you're awake." Rachel smiled and pecked Monica's head. "I'm glad you're up." She got up and left.

"Me too." Chandler smiled and sat on the bed.

"OW!" Monica screamed.

Chandler's eyes widened. "Oh my god!" He screamed jumping up. "Honey I'm so so so sorry did I sit on your finger?"

"I'm just kidding." She smiled and took his hand and made him sit.

"That's mean."

She laughed and put her hand behind his head and kissed him.

"I still say it's mean."

"Shut up stinky."

"Stinky?"

She kissed him again. "Yea. Go home and change.. smell good for me."

He smiled and kissed her. "Fine. I'll go when the doctor co..."

The doctor came in with 2 male nurses.

"I guess it's time for you to go." Monica smiled and pecked his cheek. "I'll be fine."

"You said a couple minutes." Chandler said getting up.

"It's been a couple minutes."

"Like 2."

"Go home Mr. Bing."

Chandler kissed Monica again and left.

* * *

Chandler walked into Monica's room and found Monica sitting there laughing. Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe were all around her. "Hey." He smiled.

"Hey." They all said in unison.

"Someone looks clean." Rachel laughed.

Chandler gave Rachel a 'haha very funny look'.

"What took you so long?" Monica smiled.

"He smelled so bad that he needed a 3 hour shower." Phoebe smiled slyly at Chandler.

"Shut up Phoebe." Chandler smiled and walked over to Monica.

"You really didn't smell all that bad." Monica smiled and held out her arms for a hug.

Chandler walked over to her and kissed her temple.

"Yea he did." Rachel joked making Phoebe laugh.

"That's enough ladies." Chandler grinned. "So when do you get to come home sweetie?"

"Tomorrow." She smiled. "They want to keep me here over night."

"K." He smiled and kissed her head.

"We're going to go get something to eat." Ross said standing up.

"Yea we'll see you guys in a couple hours." Joey smiled and walked over to Monica and hugged her.

"Ok." Monica smiled and wrapped her arms around Chandler. "Bye."

"Bye." They all left.

"So.. what took you so long?" Monica asked laying her head on his chest.

"I had to shower and pick a few things up." He said with a smile.

"What did you have to pick up?"

"Some stuff." He shrugged.

"What kinda stuff?"

"Just stuff."

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's not important right now."

"You're not going to tell your hurt fragile wife what you were doing?"

"Nope." He smiled and kissed her head. "I love you."

"I love you." She smiled and put her hand on his thigh and felt a big square lump. Her eyes wandered down to the lump. She moved her hand away and put it in her lap. She looked up at him. He was playing with her hand with the broken finger. She slowly reached her hand into his pocket.

"What are you doing Monica?" He pulled her hand out.

"Nothing." She smiled. "What's in your pocket?"

"That is none of your business." He said standing up.

"Yes it is I'm your wife I have the right to know everything." She smiled and took his hand and started kissing it. "Don't you love me?"

"Of course.."

"Then show me what that is!" She said putting her hand into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. A smile grew on her face and she looked up at him. "What is it?"

"Nothing for you." He snatched the box away from her.

"Come on! Sweetie I already see it!"

"Fine." He said handing her the box.

Monica smiled and opened it. "My wedding rings..."

"Yea.. I found it at home. You took it off."

"I'm sorry. I'll put it back on." Monica said taking the ring out of the box.

Chandler took the ring back and put it into the box. "You don't have to do that now. I mean you can put it on tomorrow when you get home. I was gonna go get this cleaned."

"Why were you hiding it from me?"

"No reason." He shrugged. "I told you it wasn't important."

"Ok... Chandler.. I don't want anyone except you guys to know I'm coming home tomorrow."

"I know sweetie. I'm going to make sure there are no pictures taken of you. No paparazzi no nothing."

"Thank you." She said wrapping her arms around him. "So what happened to those guys who crashed into me?"

"I don't know.. I think Ross was helping out with all that. The doctor didn't ask you questions?"

"No... well he said he was gonna swing by later or something."

"Oh... I think the guys were arrested. I'm really not sure. I'm so sorry this happened to you." He said kissing her head. "I saw pictures of your car.." He held her closer to him.

Monica made a face. "How is it?"

".. we're gonna have to go car shopping."

Monica laughed. "Wow.."

Chandler smiled and kissed Monica's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you." Monica smiled and kissed his lips.

The door opened and an officer came in and closed the door. "Ms. Gellar."

"Yes?" Monica said pulling away from Chandler.

"I'm officer Bryan and I'm going to need to ask you some questions."

"Ok."

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Chandler sat there and stared at the officer. "Ok. I'll see you later sweetheart." He said pecking her lips.

Monica looked at him a little shocked to see him so willing to leave. "Ok.. Umm.. are you coming back?"

"Yea. Don't worry." He said giving her a reassuring smile. "When will you be done?" He asked the officer.

"I would give it 30 minutes to an hour." He nodded.

"Ok. I'll be back in an hour." He pecked the top of her head and left.

Monica sat and looked at the door. 'Where was he going?' She asked herself.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! Please review this chapter! 5 days til my birthday! please review!**


	12. Think Before you Speak 12

Monica sat in her bed impatiently. The officer asked questions for 53 minutes, she checked, and Chandler was late. She knew it was more then 7 minutes. He said an hour... it was past an hour. She couldn't find the clock in the room. She didn't know why but she couldn't.The door opened and interrupted her thoughts. She looked up with a big smile that quickly faded away. "Oh.. hey Ross."

"Hey." He smiled. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry I just... I thought you were Chandler. What time is it?"

Ross looked at his watch. "Umm.. 8:43."

"8:43!" She screamed.

"Yea.. why?"

"Chandler has been gone for 3 hours!" Monica's eye's widened.

Rachel walked into the room and looked at Monica. "What's going on?"

"Chandler has been gone for 3 hours!"

"Oh..." Rachel nodded. "Where'd he go?"

"I don't know! He told me he'd be back in an hour. He said that 3 hours ago."

"Oh. Well he's probably working... or sleeping." Rachel shrugged.

"Why would he be working or sleeping?"

".. Because he's been sitting here for the past 3/4 days not sleeping or working."

"Give me your phone Ross." Monica said holding out her hand.

"Monica why are you so freaked out? It's only 3 hours."

"He said he'd be back."

"Sweetie calm down. He'll be here." Rachel said rubbing Monica's back.

"Yea I guess." Monica shrugged.

"So how do you feel?" Ross asked sitting down in a chair and pulled Rachel down to sit on his lap.

"My ribs and stomach hurt even worse the before."

"So what'd you talk to the police about?"

"He asked a bunch of questions about what happened and if I wanted to file any charges and restraining orders and stuff."

"Oh."

After a long silence. "Where the hell is Chandler!" Monica whined.

Ross rolled his eyes.

Rachel's cell phone ran causing Ross to jump up. Rachel gave Ross a look and picked up her phone.

"Is it Chandler?"

Rachel shook her head. "Hey Pheebs. Yea.. uh huh... k.. ok. k. Bye." She hung up and slipped her phone into her black multi pocket Marc Jacobs.

"That was Phoebe.. she wants us to know that the charity event is over and if we want dinner."

"Yea. Sounds good." Ross smiled.

"What event?" Monica asked her eyes getting a little bigger.

"Umm.. a children's aids one."

"She didn't by any chance tell any reporters that I'm coming home tomorrow did she?"

"She didn't do any press tonight." Rachel shook her head. "Neither did Joey. Just pictures and in."

"Thank god.. I don't want anyone to know I'm coming home tomorrow.. I really can't deal with the stupid paparazzi."

"This should make you feel better." Ross grinned. "They've been outside the hospital since you got here."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. They're waiting for you."

"Great."

The door opened and Chandler's head popped in. "Hey." He smiled.

"Finally!"

"Miss me?" He laughed.

"Where the hell have you been? You said an hour. It's been like 3."

"I'm sorry sweetie."

"Where were you?"

"I had to do something."

"What?"

"I had to drop off your ring and do something." He walked over to her and kissed the top of her head.

Monica sniffed Chandler. "Why are you wearing so much cologne?"

Chandler's eyes widened and he looked around for a while. "Umm.. what are you talking about? I always wear this much..."

"No you don't." Monica sniffed him again. "It's like you poured a whole bottle of cologne on you!"

"Yea you really do have too much on." Rachel made a face.

"Why do you have so much on?" Monica gave Chandler a little push. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing." He said standing up and shrugged. "I didn't do anything. I just.. I... thought you liked this cologne."

"I like it.. not when you put the whole thing on you... Chandler you may be an amazing actor but you are a bad liar. What the hell were you doing?"

"Nothing!" He yelled. "I thought you liked this."

"You changed."

"Again? We went through this! Monica I'm not lying!"

"Your clothes.. "

"Oh... Well.. the other ones.. were umm dirty."

"Why won't you tell me what the hell you were doing?"

"Because it was nothing!"

"Just go."

"Sweetie. Don't do this."

"Chandler why won't you tell me?"

"Why do you care? Monica it's not a big deal! What the hell do you think I'm doing?"

"I just want to know what you're doing!"

"Why don't you understand that I just don't want to tell you?"

"Because I don't care! I want to know. I have the right to know."

"Just because you're my wife doesn't mean anything. Why do you care so much!"

"Because I don't know if you are out there with some girl."

"Let's go." Ross whispered into Rachel's ear and they both quietly exited.

Chandler laughed. "Wow. Sudden burst of un trust."

Monica shrugged."Well you're not telling me.. maybe you're living up your last days as a separated guy."

Chandler smiled. "I knew getting you back was way too easy."

"I just want to know. "

"Well I'm not going to tell you." He sat down in the chair. "So what did the police guy ask you?"

"Stuff." Monica looked at her nails.

"Yea? Like what?"

"Stuff that's none of your business."

"I see what your doing."

"Yea? So you tell me and I'll tell you." She smiled.

"I don't think so."

"Chandler if we're gong to work we're going to have to be able to tell each other everything."

"Monica.. No. I don't want to talk about it!"

"Fine." Monica crossed her arms and looked the other way.

"If you're not gonna talk to me I'm just gonna go."

"Fine." She didn't look at him. Instead she looked at her nails.

Chandler sighed and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"When will you be here?"

"In time to pick you up."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He smiled at her. "Monica I promise I'm not doing anything that would hurt you." He leaned down and kissed her head. "I love you."

"Are you really gonna leave?" Monica looked up at him.

He knew she didn't really want him to leave.. but he had to finish what he was doing.. but he couldn't just go.. "No. I'll stay... but only if you promise you won't ask me anymore."

"I won't." She smiled and hugged him.

"How do you feel?" He asked sitting on her bed with an arm wrapped around her.

"Not great." She smiled and rested her head on his chest.

Chandler smiled and put his head on hers and closed his eyes for a while. "You're right I am wearing too much cologne." He waited for Monica to say something but she didn't. He looked down and saw her sleeping. He smiled and kissed her head.

* * *

Monica's eyes blinked open. There was some sun coming into her room. She looked around for Chandler but he wasn't there. She the nurse with her back towards her. "Excuse me." 

The nurse turned around surprised to see Monica up. "Good morning Miss Gellar."

"Morning." Monica smiled. "Do you know where my husband is?"

"No I'm sorry. He left last night around 10:30."

"Oh..." Monica nodded. "Thank you." She smiled politely.

"Ready for your breakfast?"

"I'm not really hungry right now."

"Honey you have to eat if you want to go home today." The nurse smiled and set Monica's tray in front of her.

"Is there any chance I can get some coffee?" Monica smiled.

The nurse shook her head and smiled. "Enjoy your breakfast Miss. Gellar."

"Thank you." Monica smiled. "Do you know when I'm leaving?"

"Doctor said that you will probably be out of here by 10. He has to do a small check up/test and you'll be on your way home."

"Thank you.." Monica nodded.

The nurse touched the door knob and stopped when she heard Monica's voice.

"Is there anything the hospital can do about the paparazzi outside?"

"We got that covered miss."

Monica smiled. "Thank you." She looked down at her food. It was not very good food. Chandler wasn't at the hospital where the hell was he? She wondered. "He better be here before I leave." She said quietly.

* * *

Joey looked around. He was standing by his black Escalade. Chandler never showed up at the hospital and nobody could reach him. Which made them all wonder what he was doing. He knew that Monica wasn't very happy about it at all. There were two big men wearing black standing by the Escalade. Ross had hired 6 guards to make sure that there were no pictures of Monica taken. Joey looked around once more. No paparazzi in sight. The hospital allowed them to use the back exit. But there could be some paparazzi. 

The pale double doors swung open and Phoebe walked out. "Ready Joey?" Phoebe asked putting on her oversized Chanel's. One of the guards by the car got into the back of the car near the black tinted window.

Joey ran to the driver's side and got in. Joey saw Ross and four big men holding up a big white sheet. Rachel was wheeling Monica out of the hospital since she couldn't walk because of her foot which was supposed to be healed in a few days. Two of the men stepped to the side so Monica could get in. "Honey you think you can get up by yourself or do you want someone to carry you?" Rachel asked stroking Monica's hair.

"I can do it." Monica said taking one of the guards arm as support and stood up on one leg. Monica tried to hop to the door but it was hard even though it wasn't very far away from where she was standing. "I need help." Monica sighed. She didn't really want these strange men carrying her into the car. She wanted Chandler to. But he wasn't there. The man near the car walked over to Monica and placed her into the car. He then sat next to her. Monica looked at both of the men and then up at Joey. They were both very stiff and didn't move. Both very serious about their jobs. They were probably new. Ross closed the door and Monica shook her head. "Hey Joey."

"What?"

"Why did Ross need 6 guys?"

"Ask Ross that. He hired like a million of them for his wedding.." Joey started driving.

"And where the hell is Chandler!"

"Sweetie we couldn't get a hold of him."

Monica sighed."So what are your names?"She asked the guys.

The one that was already in there when she came smiled and said. "I'm Jake."

"I'm Ryan." The one who helped her in nodded.

"Nice to meet you." Monica smiled and crossed her arms and looked out of the window. It was so good to see L. A again. The hospital was too boring and depressing. She smiled when she saw her beautiful home. She was home. Home sweet home. Monica looked behind her and saw Ross' car pull up right behind them. Ryan got out and helped Monica to the door. Jake quickly followed behind her. Monica had finally gotten her purse back. She reached in and grabbed her key. Everything in it was perfectly fine. She opened the door and hopped in with help from Jake and Ryan... Maybe Chandler was upstairs. "You guys think you can help me up the stairs? This is so embarrassing I need help up the stairs.."

"No problem." Jake said as they helped Monica up the stairs. When they reached the top of the stairs Monica hopped to the wall. "Thanks you guys." She smiled. "I can do it from here."

"You sure?"

"Yep." Monica nodded and watched them both walk down the stairs. She looked around the hall. She wasn't sure if she would make it to the bedroom. There was noise coming from one of the guest rooms. Monica tried to figure out a way to hop over without falling down. She moved her hand and hopped it worked so she did that the rest of the way over. She peeked her head inside the room and her jaw dropped. "Oh my god." She whispered.

"Monica!" Chandler screamed jumping up. "What... I thought.."

Tears began to swell up in her eyes. She turned around and tried to hop away.

"Monica what's wrong?" Rachel asked when she reached the top of the stairs.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! That's a long chapter! Sorry that was really long. Please review this chapter! I hope you liked it! **


	13. Think Before you Speak 13

"I'm fine..." Monica tried to hop to her room "Why the hell is it so damn hard to get to my room!" Monica yelled. She tried to hop a couple more times and put her foot down. She stepped on her foot and screamed. "OW!."

"Here sweetie I'll help you." Rachel said walking towards Monica.

"No! No... I .. I don't need your help. I got it." Monica hopped a little and decided it would be faster to take bigger hops. She took a big hop and fell to the ground.

Chandler saw Monica fall and ran over to her. "Oh my god honey are you ok?" He stroked her back.

Rachel watched Monica and Chandler and decided to leave them alone, so she turned around and walked down the stairs to leave the two alone. "Hey isn't someone supposed to be up here helping Monica so she doesn't fall!"

"Yea.." She whispered. He could see the tears rapidly falling down her cheeks even though her hair was covering her face.

"Honey I'm so sorry." He lightly kissed her cheek. "I know that you wanted me there.. I know you wanted me to pick you up I just... I lost track of time. I'm sorry sweetie."

She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shirt. "You promised.."

"I know. I'm so sorry." He kissed the top of her head.

"What were you doing?"

"I was making a nursery... it was supposed to be a surprise so you know that I really do want a family. I'm ready." He felt Monica shaking in his arms even more. She was silently crying into his shirt. He felt the tears against his chest and stroked her hair. "Hey what's wrong..." He didn't get an answer. "Mon..."

"I don't want a family." She mumbled quietly.

"What was that sweetie?"

"I don't want a family." She mumbled a little louder.

"What?" Chandler said a little shocked at what he was hearing. "Since when?"

Monica slowly got up and wiped her tears. "You were right... we're not ready.. I mean we don't need kids.. we have each other.."

"Since when don't you want kids?"

Monica shrugged.

"Honey you love kids."

"We're too busy.."

"Mon..." He looked into her eyes and knew she was going to burst into tears any second. "You wanna go lay down?"

She slightly nodded.

He helped her up, knowing that she wouldn't want to be carried to her room, and helped her hop to the room. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

"It's ok." Monica said as she got into bed.

"I love you."

Monica smiled. "I love you."

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm gonna be downstairs. If you need me just scream my name."

"Ok." She nodded.

He smiled at her and kissed her head one more time and left the room.

Monica watched Chandler leave and turned over. It felt so good to lay in her own bed again. She sighed and closed her eyes.

* * *

Monica opened her eyes and looked around her. Everything was dark. She turned over and found Chandler peacefully sleeping beside her. She looked over at the clock and read the bright red numbers, 1:46. Monica wondered if she had slept all day. She looked back at Chandler. She quietly and gently pulled the comforter off and hopped onto the cool wood floor. She stood on one foot and hopped to the end of the bed. She gently put her other foot down hoping it wouldn't really hurt, but it did hurt. Maybe not as bad as earlier but it hurt. She could probably walk on it for a while. She decided to walk to the door so she wouldn't make noise and wake Chandler up. She was going to hop the rest of her way to the office. Monica began hobbling over to the door making a face. She finally reached the door and quietly opened it. Once she closed the door she looked at how far away the office was. "Aw man!" She said quietly to herself. She put her hand on the wall for support as she hopped over to the office. She stopped when she reached the first doorway and rested. She had to hop past 3 other doors and across the hall to get to her office. Monica sighed and hopped to the other side of the doorway and peaked into the room. It was the nursery that Chandler was building. She turned around and hopped inside. She looked around for the light switch and flipped the lights on. She squinted. It was really bright. The walls were a sky blue and there was furniture inside. Everything looked great. The only thing that seemed undone was the crib. Monica hopped over to a white chair and sat down. There was a light brown teddy bear sitting on the ottoman. She picked it up and hugged it. It was incredibly soft. She sat back and put her legs up on the ottoman and looked around. Chandler had spent a lot of time and effort on the room. She felt bad. She did want a family but she was scared. She sighed closed her eyes and hugged the bear even tighter. 

"You know this room is supposed to be for babies to sleep in..."

Monica immediately opened her eyes and saw Chandler standing in the doorway. "What are you doing up?"

"Bout to ask the same question."

"I couldn't sleep.. I mean I slept all day."

Chandler walked over to Monica and sat on the ottoman. "I heard the door close and I followed you and saw you came in here."

"This room is amazing.."

Chandler smiled. "Thank you. So does change your mind about family?"

Monica shrugged. "I don't know."

"Sweetie.. I know you want a family... I know you want kids. You're meant to have kids."

"How do you know?"

"Because I do. Sweetie I'm sorry for what I said before about family. I really do want one. I want kids I want to be a father. I love you and I can't wait to see a little mixture of me and you. I know that your upset about the miscar..." His eyes widened when he realized what he was about to say. "going.." He said hoping he saved himself. He didn't want to mention anything about the miscarriage because he didn't know how to handle it. He was sad but it was probably killing Monica inside.

"You were going to say miscarriage."

"No.. no.. No. Miscargoing... you know when cars go the wrong way.. which you know the car behind you did.. go the wrong ..."

"You were going to say miscarriage. How did you know?"

"The doctor told me."

Tears swelled up in Monica's eyes but she quickly blinked them away. "When did he tell you?"

"He told me the night I got to the hospital."

"So you've known about this the whole time..."

"Yea.."

"You didn't say anything?" Monica's voice began to slowly fade away.

"I didn't know if I should. But sweetie that shouldn't stop us from having kids."

"What if we had a baby? And I was driving around with our baby in the car and that happened? Huh? How would you feel Chandler? We shouldn't have kids."

"Monica it will never happen again."

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do. I do know that." Chandler took Monica's hands and kissed them both. "It will never happen again. I promise you that. You can't let this stand in the way of having a family.. something you've always wanted. "

Monica smiled. "You really want one don't you?"

"Yea.. I do." He smiled back.

"Not because of the miscarriage?"

"At first it was kind of about that. And as I sat there watching your beautiful face day after day wondering when you were going to wake up.. I thought about us having a family and how perfect it would be. It's scary.. but sounds so incredible."

Monica smiled. "I'd lean over right about now and kiss you but.. I can't really lean."

Chandler smiled, stood up and pecked her lips. "So.. you change your mind about the family thing?"

Monica nodded. "But not yet.. I want us to fix our marriage first... become.. husband and wife again... "

"Our marriage is fixed.."

"I want to wait a while.."

"Ok." He smiled.

"Why don't you go back to bed and help me over to the office so I can see what work I've missed these past couple of days."

"No you're not going to work. I'll go back to bed if you do."

"I'm not tired." She laughed.

"Neither am I." He smiled and kissed her head. "So did you file any charges for the miscarriage?"

Monica shrugged. "I don't know.. The doctor talked to the officer but I started to cry when he brought it up so he said that he would call about another meeting with him.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this."

"Me too..."

"You know I wasn't there at the hospital because I was here.. right?"

"Yea."

"Last night a guy I hired was helping me paint and umm.. well he was holding the tray and I was sitting on the floor painting the bottom because he was painting the ceiling and he spilt paint all over me. That's why I changed and had so much cologne on. I smelt like paint."

* * *

_1 year later..._

"This year has been a rough year for you." Diane Sawyer said looking at Chandler.

Chandler smiled and shook his head. "Yea.. yea it has been."

"You and your wife were separated for a while."

"Yea."

"While you were separated she was in that very famous car accident with the paparazzi."

Chandler nodded.

"What was your first thought when you heard about it?"

"Well first of all.. nobody called me. I had to find out from a friend. At first I thought it was a joke. I thought I was on Punk'd. I thought it was a sick joke. Because I had spoken to Monica a couple hours before and she was fine."

"Were you guys together when that happened?"

"No. We got back together after. I was so worried about her. I couldn't leave her side. I love her. I love Monica more then anything. She's... everything to me. It was definitely the toughest thing I've ever had to go through."

"One story said that you realized that you loved her after the accident."

"False. No.. No. I'm not going to give reasons to our split. But I knew I loved her. I knew I loved her. I know I love her. "

"How is she doing?"

Chandler smiled. "She's fantastic."

"Family." Diane smiled.

Chandler laughed.

"Everyone wants to know when that's gonna happen."

"Not for a while." Chandler smiled as he sipped his class of water.

"You want a family?"

"Of course. That's on the must do list...But it's not gonna happen right now."

"This movie Think Before you Speak... is there a message behind it?"

"Think about the title.. it's kind of all there. You don't want to say something stupid that you'll regret. "

"Have you ever said anything that you've regret?"

"Many."

"So you don't think before you speak?"

"Not usually.. But I mean.. I should." He laughed.

* * *

Chandler threw his keys on the table as he followed Monica into the kitchen. "They kept asking when we were gonna start a family." 

"They always ask that question. Chandler by now you should be used to it."

"I know. Why did you have to leave me alone with the reporters?" He said as he walked over to Monica to hug her.

"It was your premiere honey." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "So what did you say to them?"

"I told them not yet." He said placing a hand on her stomach. "It's true... they don't really need to know for another 7 months. I mean we're not gonna have the baby tonight so we can't say we're starting a family tonight."

Monica smiled.

"You look beautiful tonight." Chandler smiled and kissed her.

"That's the millionth time you've told me that."

"I know but I want you to know that.. you look amazing."

Monica was wearing a pair of jeans, a low cut navy empire waste top and a blazer. "I look like this everyday."

"Well you look beautiful everyday."

"Well not for long. I'll be fat before you know it." She smiled and pulled out carton of ice cream out of the fridge.

Chandler took out 2 spoons and took Monica's hand leading her into the living room.

Monica sat down and took a spoon from Chandler.

"Uh.. you're welcome."

"Thank you." Monica smiled.

Chandler lay down and looked at Monica's stomach. "You're mommy is mean." He said kissing her stomach.

Monica slapped Chandler's head.

"Hey!" He said looking at her face.

"Don't tell our baby I'm mean." Monica smiled. "Sweetie you're daddy is crazy."

"Your mommy doesn't say her please and thank you's! "

Monica put a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Mon.." Chandler said putting his head on her lap.

"Hmm.."

"Mon."

"What?"

"See your mommy talks with her mouthful too.. not good." He whispered to Monica's stomach with a smile.

Monica giggled and scooped some ice cream onto the spoon and held it over Chandler's head.

"Now if mommy put that ice cream on my head she will be bad.. bad bad mommy!"

"Stop talking to my baby Bing."

"Make me." He smiled.

Monica slightly tilted the spoon.

"You're going to make a mess."

Monica tilted her spoon even more.

"I think I brought home the wrong mommy." He whispered before sitting up and putting his mouth over the spoon ."That's really good." He smiled and kissed her getting chocolate on her nose. "Now your mom has chocolate on her nose."

Monica laughed and put ice cream on Chandler's cheek. "Now your daddy has some on his cheek."

Chandler laughed and kissed her.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! This should've been up Monday or Wednesday but everytime I wrote it my AOL would act stupid and it would all go away. heh. I wanted to get it up before I left for the weekend. But anyway I hope you liked this chapter. And I hope you liked this story. This was an incredibly long chapter but I didn't really want to seperate it and put it into 2 chapters. Please review this! Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
